


Методы воспитания

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PWP, Spanking, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наказание может быть не только полезным, но и приятным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Методы воспитания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Джеймс никогда раньше не подозревал, что может так ненавидеть детей. Хотя большая часть этих самых «детей» была выше его на голову, знала такой мат, что ему иногда хотелось достать блокнот и начать записывать, а уж сколько они могли выпить, Макэвою точно представлять не хотелось. 

Впрочем, сложись обстоятельства по-другому, вполне вероятно, что с этим самым классом он бы нашел общий язык, у них ведь было так много общего. Но тут пересекались некоторые факторы: 

1) Джеймс пришел их на самом деле учить, а им английская литература была менее интересна, чем ползающая по доске муха; 

2) акцент. 

О, его акцент не давал им покоя. Его передразнивали, ему подкладывали фонетические таблицы и диски «Английский с нуля», постоянно писали в редком единодушии эссе совсем не на те темы, которые он давал. Конечно, Макэвой и сам не жаловался на остроту языка, но все это, к его огорчению, очень замедляло процесс запихивания знаний в их дубовые головы. А Джеймс никогда не отличался терпением.

Особенно выделялся Фассбендер. Он всегда садился за первую парту, лениво скалился во все свои триста зубов, поправлял растрепанные волосы (очень хотелось подарить ему расческу), и не упускал случая передразнить Джеймса. Открыть учебник он и не пытался. Джеймс сам не понимал: зачем они вообще записались на его курс? Дети из не самых благополучных семей Ист-Энда… Он сомневался, что они все умели читать. Впрочем, Майкл не был глупым, Джеймс знал это по рассказам других учителей, поэтому он не сомневался, кто именно являлся организатором большей части шуток. 

А как бесил его самоуверенный взгляд! Он, казалось, не моргал, уставившись на Джеймса с легким прищуром и постукивая пальцами по столу. Макэвой чувствовал этот взгляд даже отвернувшись — зудящий и раздражающий, он упирался прямо между лопаток. 

На очередном уроке Джеймс понял, что терпению его пришел конец. Когда он повернулся к доске, чтобы написать цитату Уайльда, в спину прилетела скомканная бумажка. Раньше Джеймс игнорировал подобное, но в этот раз ему стало интересно. 

Джеймс подобрал клочок бумаги с пола.

— Если вам есть что сказать, Майкл, вы могли бы просто это сделать, — он ничуть не сомневался, что это очередная выходка Фассбендера. Уж больно невинно он улыбался. Если бы только этот ирландский засранец не был учеником… 

В нарисованной карикатуре Джеймс без труда узнал себя. Фассбендер изобразил его достаточно похоже, старательно выведя глаза синей ручкой. И можно было бы похвалить его художественное дарование, если не одна деталь: член, который Джеймс облизывал. Макэвой тяжело выдохнул, досчитал мысленно до десяти, обращая на Майкла потемневший от гнева взор.

— Я вижу, что история жизни Оскара Уайльда на вас сильно повлияла? Задержитесь после урока, думаю, мне есть еще, что вам рассказать про нее. 

Ему показалось, что Майкл улыбнулся еще более нагло, чем обычно. Кулаки зачесались неимоверно, однако к концу урока Макэвой все-таки немного успокоился.

— Ну и чего вы хотите добиться своим поведением, Майкл? — Джеймс присел на учительский стол, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мне сообщить вашим родителям о ваших открывшихся способностях к рисованию? 

Майкл был заметно выше его, хоть и младше на десять лет, но говорить ему про родителей было… смешно. Тот явно думал так же, судя по широкой улыбке.

— Родители? Серьезно, мистер Макэвой? Это самое страшное, что вы можете придумать? — Майкл забросил сумку на плечо. — Тогда, думаю, мне стоит уйти… 

— Снимай штаны, — коротко бросил Джеймс, качнувшись к двери и повернув ключ. Кажется, ему наконец-то удалось вывести Фассбендера из привычного состояния спокойствия. 

Майкл перестал улыбаться, пару раз удивленно моргнул и переспросил:

— Что?

— Сни-май шта-ны, — нарочито спокойным тоном пояснил Джеймс, криво улыбаясь. — Если по-другому не понимаешь. 

Майкл на секунду замер, явно что-то решая, а потом вновь широко улыбнулся, расстегивая ремень. 

— Вы не любите терять время даром, мистер Макэвой? 

Джеймс примерно представлял, что за пошлые мысли творились в голове парня, но потакать им совсем не собирался. Вместо этого он дождался, пока тот расправится с молнией и спустит джинсы на бедра.

— А теперь трусы, — коротко скомандовал он, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Удивительно, но Фассбендер даже чуть покраснел.

— Может, стоило сводить меня в кино сначала? — хмыкнул Майкл, когда Джеймс развернул его лицом к столу и слегка надавил на плечо, заставляя нагнуться. Сопротивляться Фассбендер вовсе не пытался. 

— О, я уверяю тебя, Майкл, я не собираюсь посягать на… твою честь, как бы тебе того ни хотелось. У меня есть идея получше, — теперь уже Джеймс широко улыбнулся, благо паршивец не мог видеть его лицо. — Видишь ли, я очень терпелив. Но иногда и моя чаша терпения переполняется. И тогда я понимаю, что некоторых зарвавшихся детей нужно наказывать. 

Он сжал полупрозрачную указку, которой пользовался крайне редко, и медленно провел ей по ягодицам. Майкл, прижатый животом к столу, сдавленно выдохнул, явно жалея, что остался. Но что-то не давало ему вырваться.

Указка разрезала воздух с тихим свистом и опустилась на белую кожу. Фассбендер дернулся, но промолчал. 

— Думаю, десяти ударов будет вполне достаточно. И я надеюсь, что это заставит вас думать о своем поведении, — Джеймс удовлетворенно проследил за появляющимся алым следом на коже и вновь поднял указку. Бил он в половину силы, благо в порке разбирался, — Джеймс не собирался навредить Майклу. Только проучить. 

Лишь на последнем ударе Майкл издал тихий стон, крупно вздрагивая. Его задницу рассекали теперь уже крупные пунцовые полосы, набухшие и яркие. Джеймс сглотнул, надеясь, что это было не слишком заметно, и отпустил его плечо. 

Фассбендер выпрямился и развернулся к Джеймсу, и тот невольно залюбовался — он был очень хорош сейчас: красный, разгоряченный, с искусанными губами. Взгляд непроизвольно скользнул ниже и остановился на члене, твердом и напряженном. 

— О, дьявол, — выдохнул Джеймс делая шаг назад, будто Майкл мог наброситься на него. Он не ожидал такой реакции, ученика хотелось просто унизить или показать свое превосходство весьма варварским способом. Но кто мог предположить, что Фассбендер окажется таким извращенцем? Таким же, как сам Джеймс. 

Майкл посмотрел в его глаза и неторопливо опустил ладонь на член, не стесняясь своего возбуждения. Закусив и так истерзанную губу, он обхватил ствол пальцами, резко двигая кистью вверх-вниз, не отводя взгляда от Джеймса. Через полминуты Майкл выдохнул сквозь зубы, пробормотав что-то, и кончил, пачкая спермой руку и немного — пол. 

Отдышавшись, Майкл как ни в чем не бывало натянул джинсы и белье обратно, небрежно вытерев пальцы о ткань трусов. 

— Боюсь, мистер Макэвой, вы выбрали плохой вариант наказания, — Майкл повесил на плечо свою школьную сумку и широко улыбнулся. — Теперь у меня будет еще больше поводов вас провоцировать. 

И, самым наглым образом ему подмигнув, скрылся за дверью.


End file.
